


Burnt

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Sunburn, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but if you gave him one it would probably hurt, it's a really bad one too, phil and clint are a thing, the others make fun of Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a sunburn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess why this happened? If you guessed, the author has a horrible sunburn, you were correct! Go you! Enjoy the fruits of my pain and please please please gimme feedback! I need stuff to read while I'm incapacitated.

Tony gingerly lowered himself onto the couch in his lab.  
"Ugh, Jesus....Jarvis, get doctor Banner online." He said, wincing with the minute amount of movement required for speaking.  
A waiting noise sounded as he waited for Bruce to answer.

"Stark, is it important? I'm working on something." The somewhat annoyed doctor answered.

"Well, hello to you too pal." Tony replied.

"Stark-"

"No wait, this actually is important. You remember that I went on that personal cruise the other day?" Tony asked.

"Mmhmm..."

"...Weeeelllll, I might've fallen asleep on the deck...in the sun...without sunscreen." Tony shuffled uncomfortably on the couch as he heard the doctor stifling a laugh.   
"Yeah yeah, hardeeharhar. Do you know anything that can kill a killer sunburn?"

"Um, give me a minute. I need to see exactly how bad of a burn we're talking about. Which floor are you on?" Bruce asked.

Tony huffed. "Do you have to actually see me? Can't you just take my word for it?"

"Probably, but I want to know what shade you are so I get it right when I'm making fun of you with the others." Bruce chuckled again. "So, your lab?"

Tony grunted a yes and hung up.

Tony called over to Dum-E.   
"Hey! Dumdum! Grab me a pillow from somewhere. I'm too sore to move."  
Dum-E obliged and Tony placed the pillow right as the door swung open to reveal a smug Doctor Banner.

The doctor's expression switched quickly from smug to horrified.  
"Tony! Why don't you have pants on!?"

Tony shifted the pillow at his groin to try to cover more than it was.  
"...I may or may not have been naked when I fell asleep." He grudgingly admitted.

Bruce's face switched again from horrified to amused.  
"Oh, so it was that type of personal cruise."

Tony would've scowled if the muscles needed for the action weren't so sore.

"Come on Brucie, you've seen the worst of it now. I've got blisters all over me, blisters so bad I'm not even going to attempt clothing right now. So please, just give me your doctorly opinion of what I should do to alleviate the pain."

Bruce put his hands up.   
"Okay, okay. I'm done making fun. For now at least. Gimme a second to evaluate the total damage. Pillow off."

Tony reluctantly removed the pillow.

Bruce hissed with sympathy at the obviously painful sight he was met with.   
"Damn man, you're never gonna leave home without sunblock now, are you?"

Tony shook his head slightly.  
"Never again....soooo, what do you recommend?" He asked replacing the pillow now that observation was over with.

Bruce scratched his head.  
"Well, I'm sure you're in a lot of pain so I'm gonna go ahead and give you some pain meds...the only other think I can think of off the top of my head is a milk bath. In my experience, they're very effective at soothing the burning. Afterwards, you'll have to let me bandage some of those blisters."

Tony spoke to his AI. "Did you get that J? Milk bath?"

"Yes sir. I'll have it arranged."

Tony looked back to Bruce.  
"That should probably take a half hour. When it's ready though, I may need some assistance in getting there."

Bruce nodded.  
"Yeah, I'd say."

~~~~~~~~~~

After 30 mins had passed, Tony had taken pain medication, and Jarvis had alerted them that his milk bath was ready.

Bruce carefully gripped Tony's hand and pulled him to a standing position with lots of cursing from Tony's end. Bruce knew he should be more uncomfortable with the fact that the other man was naked, but if he was being honest, this was not the first time Tony had nakedly used him for support. It was only the first time he was sober doing so.

He and Tony made their way slowly to the elevator, got off at the penthouse and again slowly trekked to the master bathroom. Bruce's eyes widened when he saw a small swimming pool sized hot tub filled with milk. He just shook his head because of course there was, this is Tony. Tony tried to lift his leg over the side but gasped in pain at the pulling in his groin.  
"Owww ow ow ow okay, that's not gonna work. Brucie dear, if you would please..." Tony said expectantly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I dunno, help lift me up or something."

Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"You know, if you asked anyone else for help like this...." he trailed off, mumbling as he helped Tony into the tub.

~~~~~~~  
Clint had tears running down his face.  
"He was what color?"

"Same shade as Tasha's hair, I swear to to God." Bruce said with his own face turning red from laughter.

Steve furrowed his brow across the room.  
"I always figured Stark would tan instead of burn."

Natasha shook her head.  
"No, he's only ever tan because he gets spray tans. He's totally a pasty white underneath."

Coulson sat next to Clint on the couch.  
"What's wrong with pasty white guys?"

Clint patted Coulson's hand.  
"Nothing Phil, pasty white is hot, especially on you."

Thor frowned from his perch on an arm of a chair.  
"I do not understand. How can a sun burn one from such distances? We do not have this problem in Asgard."

The avengers heard moaning and shuffling from the direction of the elevator.  
"Shh shh, guys, he's coming." Bruce whispered.

Tony emerged from around the corner with a scowl on his face.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, was I interrupting? Would you like me to leave so you can continue to talk about my burning shade of red?"

Clint smirked.  
"Actually, we were mostly talking about your pasty white natural shade." 

Tony narrowed his eyes.  
"Shut it bird brain, I know for a fact that you have had some pretty bad sunburns yourself."

Clint looked confused.  
"And how is that?"

Tony looked to Coulson who averted his gaze.

"You might want to see the pictures that your little boyfriend keeps on his phone, baboon butt." 

Clint gaped at Coulson.   
"Phil! What the hell!?"

Phil shrugged.  
"He hacked my phone." 

Across the room, Natasha tilted her head as she compared Tony's skin color to her hair.  
"Huh, he wasn't lying."


End file.
